


Bestie Vibes Only

by mothmeal



Series: Fics for Followers! [4]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, Gen, Just homies, Watching Movies, the timsasha dynamic we all crave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmeal/pseuds/mothmeal
Summary: When Tim and Sasha find an abandoned office deep in the back room of the archives they unfold a master plot of slacking off.This was written from a small prompt and is so self indulgent...
Relationships: Sasha James & Tim Stoker
Series: Fics for Followers! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048928
Kudos: 9





	Bestie Vibes Only

Between the shelves and racks of files, in the far right corner of the archives, there was a tiny abandoned office that contained a vhs player, an old tv, and the comfiest couch in the institute, and this is where we find Tim and Sasha on an unassuming Monday morning. 

The office had seemed undisturbed, with only a fine layer of dust coating the things inside, and as soon as she saw it Sasha started plotting.

“Have time for a quick shopping trip this weekend, Mr. Stoker?”

“Hmmm,” Tim feigned ignorance, but his grin betrayed him. “I would love nothing more.”

That Saturday they set out, heading for a thrift store only a few blocks from Sasha’s flat, and beelining for the “used tapes” section.

“Ooh, I haven’t seen this in years! We have to get it.” Sasha held up a battered vhs of “The Princess Bride”, and Tim snatched in, placing it carefully into his basket. 

“As you wish.”

“Oh, what a charmer.” After a few more minutes of deliberation, they had a full basket, with classics like “The Velocipastor” and the full Veggietales collection.

At the counter, the clerk eyed their purchases but said nothing as they scanned. Mission complete, they headed back to their respective homes in anticipation of next week.

So when Sasha sauntered in at 6:30, bright eyed, bushy tailed, and perhaps just a little too gleeful for someone under the management of Jonathan Sims, Martin shot her a look, whispering that “he was not in a good mood today.”

She waved a hand at that, and called to Jon, executing the plan perfectly, as per usual.

“Hey, you need any statements from the back? Tim and I are going to try and organize the far wall and hopefully get rid of all the spiders.” It was perfect, if Jon even suspected there might be spiders there, he would leave them alone for an hour, maybe even two if they were lucky.

Speaking of which, the man himself simply grunted noncommittaly. 

“If you see any that pertain to Leitner, be sure to bring them back. Those books are a nightmare.”

“Will do, boss.” Sasha shot him a mock salute, then grabbed Tim and headed for the back office, giddy.

“You got the goods?”

“Oh ye of little faith, you underestimate my smuggling prowess.”

“Mhm, is that 5 boxes of candy under your giant sweatshirt or are you just happy to see me?”

Tim was indignant. “Don’t diss my skills!” 

“I don’t see any skills to diss, just one sad man with lots of candy that he is very bad at hiding.” 

“Maybe I’ll just eat yours instead.” 

“Oh no, I relinquish my title as best smuggler to the wonderful Mr Stoker, now gimme those sour worms.”

“Wasn’t that easy?” Sasha ignored that, instead busting open the door to the tiny room.

“Time’s a-wastin’, we have to get started.” About halfway through the movie, Tim started to doze off, but Sasha let him. Honestly, she was surprised that she wasn’t tired yet, so she slowly stole all of his blankets. Then, she shook him awake during the credits.

“Tim, I think someone’s here. Listen.” He was too sleepy to protest, but now that he was concentrating, there was a rustling among the stacks.

“It’s probably just a mouse, Sash. We gotta get back up there anyways.”

“Yeah….you’re right.” As Tim and Sasha slowly walked back to the assistant’s office after making sure they left no trace, neither noticed the slip of a shadow behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! if you did, consider leaving a kudos or comment, it really means a lot for someone who still is trying to write


End file.
